


Четыре стихии

by ForeverNemi



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pre-Canon, Water Sex
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-17
Updated: 2014-10-17
Packaged: 2018-02-21 12:33:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2468342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForeverNemi/pseuds/ForeverNemi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>в девяти мирах не так много мест, где они могут укрыться, но это - определенно самое замечательное</p>
            </blockquote>





	Четыре стихии

Ледяная крошка наста скрипела под сапогами, разрушая тишину морозной ночи, и только яркая луна освещала путь через снежные барханы и темноту. Ее свет отражался от плотного снега, переливавшегося ледяными бриллиантами. Все вокруг было белым, несмотря на тьму, колючим и холодным, особенно звезды на черном небе, казавшиеся снежинками, поднятыми с земли бурей.  
Только двое шли через ледяную пустыню, закутавшись в теплые плащи и надвинув пониже капюшоны, из-под которых доносились сдавленные ругательства.  
— Чтоб я еще раз поверил им и потащился в такую даль ради сомнительного удовольствия.  
— Ну, они же шляются за тобой в Йотунхейм, так почему бы и тебе не прогуляться? В конце концов, нужно доверять своим друзьям.  
— Это наши друзья, — идущий первым мужчина выделил слово «наши».  
— Нет, твои, — возразил второй.  
Первый остановился и обернулся к своему спутнику.  
— Ты говоришь, как жена Вольстагга.  
— Что? – пронзительный крик второго путника разрезал твердую тишину ночи и завибрировал в холодном воздухе. – Ты сравниваешь меня – с ней? Я – жена?  
— Ну, прости, — рассмеялся первый. – Ночью легко было перепутать.  
— Я твой брат! – продолжал кричать второй. – Остановись и извинись!  
Но первый уже продолжал путь, и только короткое «Локи, заткнись!» заставило его спутника умолкнуть и поплестись следом. Они шли так еще несколько минут, пытаясь отыскать то, зачем явились в этот мир, молчали и пытались согреться, когда в спину первому путнику прилетел огромный комок снега.  
— Локи! – закричал тот, наклонился, чтобы слепить снежок и себе, но Локи, хохоча и довольно потирая ладони, силой магии заставлял снег подниматься и кружить вокруг спутника. Тот, пытаясь укрыться, спрятался за ледяным наносом, и оттуда донесся короткий крик и плеск воды. Подоспевший Локи увидел, как длинный красный плащ, темнея и намокая, укрывает собой упавшего в горячее озерцо мужчину, а тот, запутавшись в полах, старается выбраться и вдохнуть.  
— Эй, Тор, ты в порядке?  
Локи присел у края озерца и, усмехаясь, приподнял край плаща. Увидев лицо Тора, он рассмеялся во всю силу, даже слезы выступили на глазах, и прозевал тот момент, когда Тор, подобравшись, резко схватил его за руку и потянул за собой. Теперь они оба находились в горячей воде, пузырьки, поднимавшиеся со дна, проникали под одежду, щекоча, а сами путники, хохоча как дети, пытались выбраться.  
— Вот и нашли, — пробурчал Локи, оказавшись на каменистом берегу. Мелкая галька, булыжники покрупнее, а за ними большие валуны – весь берег был горячим, нагревшимся от воды, но сухим. Тор первым сбросил одежду и расстелил ее на камнях, и Локи пришлось сделать то же самое. Спасаясь от смертельного холода, они снова забрались в воду, предоставив теплым волнам и горячим струям, бившим со дна источника, согреть их.  
— Волшебство, — простонал Тор, закрыл глаза, откинул голову на горячий камень берега, раскинул руки, оперевшись на валуны, и замолчал, наслаждаясь.  
— Неплохо, — ядовито признал Локи, зеркально повторяя его позу, но чуть подальше. – Стоит заметить, у наших друзей есть вкус к приятным развлечениям.  
— О, это уже снова наши друзья? – не менее ехидно поинтересовался Тор.  
— Ты снова заведешь свою песню про жену Вольстагга?  
Тор, увидев злой взгляд, рассмеялся.  
— Что поделать, братишка, иногда я и сам не понимаю, кто ты мне.  
— Придурок, – возмутился Локи, — остолоп!  
Он плеснул в лицо Тора водой, а тот, не растерявшись, начал отвечать. Они плескались, играя как дети, хохотали и поскальзывались на мокрых камнях, иногда уходя под воду, но не прекращали забаву. Наконец, Тор первым поднял руки, показывая, что сдается.  
— Ты победил, — признался он, а Локи опустил руку, которой хотел ударить по взбаламученной глади источника, чтобы окатить Тора еще одной волной.  
— Хоть в чем-то, — сварливо заметил он, но сразу улыбнулся. У него было хорошее настроение, чем Тор не преминул воспользоваться.  
— Ну… — он понизил голос и стал продвигаться по дну, медленно и тягуче, будто перенял текучесть воды. При этом он ни на миг не отводил глаз от Локи, который пятился от него. – Справедливости ради, я замечу, что ты побеждаешь меня каждую ночь, и пока никто из нас не был недоволен этим.  
— Тор, — угрожающе поднял руку Локи, пытаясь остановить его, а сам продолжал отступать. – Это не лучшее место…  
— Неправда, место – лучше не придумаешь.  
Будто в подтверждение его слов очередная сильная струя ударила со дна источника, разделив Локи и Тора. Тот положил на нее ладонь и заставил Локи сделать то же самое, дав ощутить силу и жар струи.  
— Нет, Тор, — возразил Локи, но это были только пустые отговорки. В следующую секунду он оказался прижат к телу Тора, а тот снова опирался спиной на крутой, пусть и невысокий бережок.  
— Ты только попробуй, — прошептал Тор, подхватывая его под бедра, и наклонил так, что спиной Локи почувствовал горячие струи воды и пузырьки, поднимавшиеся со дна. Ощущения были незнакомыми, но донельзя приятными, вода обволакивала тело, ласкала кожу, а разница нагрева воды дразнила.  
— Ум-м-м, — согласился Локи, не находя в себе сил на ответ словами. Ему стало безумно хорошо: натруженное долгим походом тело в воде было невесомым, каждая частичка его прогрелась, а бьющие в озерце ключи несли с собой тепло. Дыхание Локи вырывалось из его рта короткими облачками, пар поднимался над водой и казался все гуще, или это в глазах мутилось. Тор держал его одной рукой, и Локи пришлось обнять его за шею и обхватить ногами за талию, чтобы не упасть. Тор же, потирая его копчик большим пальцем левой руки, правую завел между ними и обхватил кулаком член Локи.  
— Держись крепче, — посоветовал Тор, сделал пару шагов и наклонил Локи так, что тот оказался задницей ровно над тем местом, откуда бил самый сильный ключ. Локи сперва и не понял, что Тор задумал, но, едва по ягодицам прошла струя горячей воды, попав точно между ними, застонал и ударил Тора по плечу, а тот только рассмеялся. – Понравилось?  
Локи вцепился в его волосы – мокрые, повисшие толстыми потемневшими локонами, разметавшиеся по плечам и спине. Морозный воздух остужал горевшую кожу, и румянец на щеках Тора казался ярким даже в свете луны. Но надолго задуматься над этим не получилось, Тор снова наклонил его, и Локи оказался над следующей струей, от которой по паху побежали мурашки. У Локи не получалось говорить, хотя язык всегда был его главным оружием, но сейчас он словно присох к небу. Тор же, поняв это, тихонько рассмеялся, а его дыхание обожгло ухо Локи.  
Тор перехватил его поудобнее, и Локи, отвлекшийся на очередную струю, не сразу понял, что тот делает. Только когда головка уперлась ему между ягодиц, Локи повернулся в Тору лицом к лицу.  
— Представляешь, как это будет? – спросил тот, касаясь губами его губ. Локи кивнул, хотя, конечно, никак не мог представить. Тор продолжал дразнить его, водя головкой по расселине, толкаясь в приоткрытую дырку так неглубоко, что Локи хотелось кричать от жажды почувствовать его член в себе.  
Морозный воздух и теплая вода, которую пронизывали горячие струи, щекотавшие и раззадоривавшие, шепот Тора и его хищный взгляд, тишина и уединенность – все это заводило так, что Локи готов был умолять о том, чтоб его взяли. И Тор чувствовал это, но не торопился, продлевая удовольствие и усиливая желание. Вот только и он сам гортанно застонал и откинул назад голову, чем тут же воспользовался Локи, впившись зубами ему в кадык, от чего Тор застонал еще громче.  
— Эти пузырьки… Проклятье, они бьют мне прямо в яйца…  
Локи молча позавидовал ему, он уже мог представить, каково это было, но сладкого тут же досталось и ему, когда одновременно с тем, как Тор толкнулся внутрь, туда же ударила длинная горячая струйка, от которой все тело пронзило в долгом спазме удовольствия.  
Локи вцепился в плечи Тора, бил его по лопатке кулаком, заставляя наконец-то сделать хоть что-нибудь, и тогда Тор вошел внутрь до конца и, схватив Локи за бедра обеими руками, натянул его на себя. Тор оскальзывался на гладких камнях дна, переступал с ноги на ногу, пытаясь одновременно удержать себя и Локи, но даже при его гигантской силе это плохо удавалось. Локи же подзуживал, стонал и крутил бедрами, как уж, пытавшийся выскользнуть из захвата, не помогая этим Тору. Но он ничего не мог поделать. Струи и пузырьки, становившиеся, казалось, жарче с каждым мгновением, массировали его тело, ласкали промежность, поднимались вверх, обволакивая и скользя по коже спины, по ногам и рукам. Грудью Локи терся о массивный торс Тора, внутри него, скользя по воде, двигался член, и ощущения, окружившие Локи со всех сторон, были невозможно хороши.  
Локи задрал голову и, как волк, завыл на луну, чувствуя, как сводит ступни, как неистовое удовольствие, шипя и искрясь, как пузырьки воздуха в горячем источнике, покоряют себе все тело, а оргазм – насыщенный и долгий, — спазмом проходит по нему. Тор прижал его еще теснее, не устоял и почти рухнул в воду, успев в последний момент удержаться за берег. Он снова устроился спиной на небольшом откосе, удержал Локи, впившегося пальцами в его плечи, и вжался в него, кончая, выплескивая семя, мешавшееся внутри с водой. Локи переждал, пока Тор не откроет глаза и не придет в себя, и легко соскользнул с него, а потом, оттолкнувшись носком ноги от дна, раскинулся на воде, чувствуя, как его тело омывают горячие струи. Тор, все еще сидевший у откоса, вытирал лицо и старался вдохнуть поглубже, но дыхание сбивалось.  
— Это лучшее место из всех, где мы бывали, — признался Локи, глядя в черное, утыканное яркими точками звезд небо. Луна почти приблизилась к горизонту, становилось светлее и почему-то холоднее, а Тор, подойдя к нему, ласково поцеловал в лоб, взял за плечо и потянул за собой к берегу. Одежда уже высохла, и они быстро натянули ее на себя, стуча зубами от холода, снова пробиравшего до костей.  
В этот раз они ушли недалеко от озера и призвали Хеймдалля, не заботясь о конспирации.  
— Это лучшее место, — подтвердил Тор, целуя его напоследок перед тем, как яркие лучи подхватили их, и последние слова заглушили сполохи света. Но Локи и без этого знал, что произнес Тор, и кивнул, соглашаясь.


End file.
